Mi Amor es usted, es verdad
by Lemon Poppy Seed
Summary: A mysterious note of confessed love for Uchiha Sasuke finds him sitting with the sender five years later. SasuNaru, One Shot, Yaoi, fluff


**This is my first fanfic and it's a fluff! So love it and please review or else I'll cry… **

**Warnings: yaoi, fluff , sasunaru, one shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, nobody would like it. **

**---- **

"Once upon a time, there was a

"MUFFIN!

"It ate everything, so it was the best flavor of muffin ever! So one day, these people on an airplane crashed...BOOM!

"The muffin was on the plane and all of the people looked at it. (The muffin's name is bob)

"Bob ran for his life. He was such a good muffin, he never once thought about his action. It wasn't until he noticed that his arms and legs had been eaten, that he found the mob of peoples chasing him. He had eaten himself!

"The others ate the rest...

"The morale of this story is to never feed your hamster cheese. And that Uchiha Sasuke is all mine! -hiss-"

"Woah! Woah!" yelled an obnoxious blonde, right into Uchiha Sasuke's ear. "What kind of story is that?"

Sasuke, still in shock shrugged. "I don't know. It was written by some person in our class."

"Oh really? Haha! I wonder who that is."

"I don't know, but it's embarrassing how many people throw their life away just for me," sighed Sasuke, crumbling the aged paper up and setting it in between his legs.

"Na, Sasuke-kun! Be proud that you were born so friggen handsome!" laughed Naruto, leaning back. His muscular arms folding easily behind his head and his 20 year old body laid back.

Reaching over, Sasuke pulled Naruto's ANBU mask off and smiled at him. "It's dated from eight years ago."

"Yes, yes, Sasuke! We all know that your_ soo_ special!" hissed Naruto, turning to his side.

"Ah well," whispered Sasuke, placing his cat mask back against his face. "I guess it's a little bit too late trying to find out who wrote it."

"..."

"..."

"But it wouldn't hurt to actually find out." and with that, Sasuke left the note crumbled where he had just vanished. Naruto, sighing again, watched as his perfect Uchiha left, and he moaned sadly.

He was used to Sasuke being ignorant towards his own feelings. Sasuke always had so many admirers, so many more after he returned from Orochimaru with that long sexy hair. He just never gave Naruto a chance; never looked over to see the love just spilling from the blonde.

"Oh man," whispered Naruto. "Now Sasuke is going to track down another wack job girl..." _or boy_, he thought, remembering the short period of time Sasuke had actually gone out with Hyuuga Neji. Or at least that was a rumor.

Sitting up, Naruto reached out his hand towards the wadded up paper ball and began to flatten it. Maybe he would recognize the handwriting, after all, more than likely, it was somebody from Konoha. And all ANBU members are assigned to know the handwriting of all citizens. Opening the note, he remembered that it was from eight years ago, when Naruto planned to be Hokage, a long forgotten dream of his. However, he didn't need to know anybody to recognize this handwriting.

"A long lost plea," he recited, looking over the note just to be sure he was right. "My heart skips a beat as my eyes lay upon my precious moon wolf. And though I may fake anger, I am in love with a forbidden prize. I only wish you would look my way and see what I have to offer you, my soul, my heart, myself; because all I want, all I desire, is you."

"Uchiha Sasuke," that word slipped from his peach lips without hesitation or thought. Heart beating fast, blood pumping into his head, and hands trembling and shaking, Naruto recognized the handwriting with ease. And it might have taken eight years, but it finally got to its master. And the one who sent it had been an obnoxious boy with no parents, no family, and no friends, whose first friend was Sasuke, whose first love was Sasuke, and still is Sasuke. That little boy was him.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto, rushing to find the hiding Uchiha. "SASUKE, where are you!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto searched everywhere for his partner, afraid that he might actually find out. It was too late for the love years, the years where one guy would tell a girl they loved her and slowly draw her into his arms and plant a light kiss upon her lips. Oh how Naruto wanted so badly to be that girl one day, even though he knew it could never happen. Just to fake to come true. But feeling as if he was close to the Uchiha, Naruto closed his eyes behind the mask and imagined the perfect day, sun warm and shining and the smell of crisp grass, tickling their noses as Sasuke leaned in, closer and closer, beginning to pucker his lips and close his eyes. "Oh sasu-ACK!"

Running into another person, Naruto almost made them tip backwards. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find a Kitty mask staring right back at him.

"Naruto-kun! What are you-"

"sa-sasu-ke..." and with that, with Sasuke's arms around the younger boy, and his mask pressed(involuntarily) against Naruto's, the blonde sunk down to his knees and practically blacked out from a 'high'**1**.

---

Sun shined through the window cracks, lightly tickling Naruto's sensitive nose. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a completely new place, one he had never seen before in his life. "Whe-where am I?" he asked weakly, trying to get up, but failing to do so.

"It's a college, dobe. Some place nobody would ever expect you to end up," joked a strong voice from the corner. Naruto looked over to find Sasuke leaning against a pillar, smirking in his direction. With this amount of light, he seemed just like an angel, his shadow being his large black feathered wings.

Naruto blushed at the sight, but was quickly able to regain himself by turning away. Sasuke made his way over to the laying boy, and sat next to him, wind from the slow descent brushing through his hair and into his ticklish ears. Naruto cringed slightly, embarrassed to be so close towards his love.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked Naruto. His voice was full of concern with a slight hint of pain.

Naruto smiled, happy to have been a concern on Sasuke's mind. "I'm fine." Trying to sit up again, he collapsed back down onto the bed. Sasuke held him down, trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"Be Careful, Usurakontachi. You don't want to hurt yourself."

Naruto simmered down, watching as Sasuke drained the water from his bandana, cold crisp water. Then, lightly placing it on Naruto's forehead, the young ANBU ninja cooled down at the soothing touch. He enjoyed Sasuke's light fingers brushing against his arm and against his face.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered, without looking at the Uchiha's onyx eyes. "Have you figured out who that person is yet?"

Sasuke smiled. "No."

"Oh…bummer." lied Naruto. He couldn't bear to chance his friendship breaking apart because of his obsession with the Sharingan.

"But I wrote a note back," whispered Sasuke. "While you were asleep."

Naruto's stomach churned. A note to him?

"It goes:

How long has it been

Since we looked in eachother's eyes

And truly smiled upon one another

Without feelings of guilt or hate

I have an idea

A little conscious tells me who you are

And if you are, I think it is time to convey the message

Naruto…"

Naruto's stomach dropped and his eyes shot open, suddenly finding himself just inches from the Uchiha's hovering face.

"…is it you?"

_Deny! Deny! Deny!_ Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, seeing a light he had never seen before. And under the pressure, tears began to flow from his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh, Naruto." Sighed Sasuke, leaning in farther. Their lips met at an awkward angel, but with the best feeling ever. Peach against pink lips gently pressed against each other, wanting to push farther, but not daring to. Pulling away from Naruto, Sasuke sat upright again, face covered in blush.

"Oh, Sasuke!" cried Naruto, suddenly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Sasuke and sobbing into his shirt. "I love you Sasuke! I love you!"

Sasuke didn't push him away, or resent him for his words, but merely hugged him close to himself, kissing and patting his head. Warm in Sasuke's Kimono and against his beating chest, Naruto cried and slowly fell to sleep.

---

"Naruto?" asked a cool voice some time later.

"Yes?" asked the blonde, his head resting in Sasuke's lap.

"Do you love me?"

Without thought, Naruto answered with a smile. "Ever since I first met you."

Sasuke smiled as well, stroking Naruto's hair and cheeks. "I have a confession."

"Hm?" asked Naruto, as if he was lightly drunk.

"I've always cared deeply for you as well. We were both outcasts from the world and shared common thoughts. Even before I lost my family, you were always there for me. I grew fond of you. That is the real reason I spared you when leaving for Orochimaru. I grew too much love.

"During the time I spent at Orochimaru's place, I did my best to forget you because I wanted to. I couldn't though, my entire life focused on you. I was love struck and so happy when you came to rescue me from Orochimaru. But, I couldn't leave because nothing can stop me from killing my brother, and so I merely tried to get you to 'join' our side by killing everybody around you.

"But you got away, and Orochimaru, knowing what I was doing, pulled me away. I missed you so much, that I decided that stupid snake-bastard wasn't doing anything for me, so I just left, killing him in the process for ever trying to keep us apart. But my point is, all this time; I have been madly in love with you. And I was hoping to god that you would love me as well."

Sasuke finished his story with an embarrassed blush and a saddening sigh. Naruto smiled in response.

"It's the same for me. I wanted a friend and everybody treated my like a demon. And for the first twelve years of my life, I didn't know why. And you were the first person to ever be kind to me. And it took me until you started to leave, until our fight in the valley of death when I realized _why_ I was fighting so hard. It was because I had created a deep bond with you, and fallen in love.

"At first, I tried to trick myself as well to forget about you, but then I used a psychological technique, something along the lines of Free Association, which is when you just talk about what you feel. And as well, dream analysis. And I found that over our long relationship as friends, as enemies, I had fallen in love with you.

"So one day, I wrote that story to distract myself, and somehow, I came back to thinking about you. And my heart erupted freely._ A long lost plea. My heart skips a beat as my eyes lay upon my precious moon wolf. And though I may fake anger, I am in love with a forbidden prize. I only wish you would look my way and see what I have to offer you, my soul, my heart, myself; because all I want, all I desire, is you, Uchiha Sasuke_."

There was a moment of silence now as Naruto still laid on Sasuke's lap, still being pet my his soft hand.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, very much."

"…"

"…"

"I love you too, Naruto."

**1-highlight headed, dizzy, headache**.

**The End!!! Huzzah! This story is dedication to my first love, ChibiBaka-Chan! **


End file.
